City of Dust
by MissSamira
Summary: Jace and Clary are married and Clary is pregnant. But what happens when Sebastian comes back and everything changes. Please read :) It will get better after some chapters :-)
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days... you know... one of those stupid and borring days.

But if one of them had known what was going to happen, they would have stayed inside the whole day. Sebastian never died. And he was going to attack... soon... pretty soon.

Clary woke up at nine in the morning, she placed a soft kiss on her husbands cheek. She smiled softly and placed a hand on her belly. Jace and Clary had been together for almost ten years now and had been married for three. And in just five months they were going to be parents.

Some years ago Clary would have never thought that she was going to be this happy. She slowly slipped out of bed and got into the shower, after that she smiled at herselfe in the mirror. Clary felt so loved at the institute. Jace was always at her side and Isabelle had become one of her closest friends. Her Parabatai. She walked into the kitchen.

"Please Izzy don't try to make breakfast ever again."she heard the voice of an angel behind her. A golden angel. Jace. Clary giggled and looked at Isabelle with a small smile.

"I like your breakfast." Clary said and sat down on a chair. Jace looked at his wife in disbelife. "

"Your not eating this, dear. You may poisen our child." Isabelle trough something at Jace.

"What? It's true?!" He laughed a little bit and sat down beside Clary. He slowly began to play with her hair and the red haired girl pushed his hand away. "Stop it Jace. I'm starving." After Clary got something to eat she was in a good mood again, but still the day was borring and she wanted some action.

"Are we going to Magnus Party tonight?" Izzy asked later that day.  
"NoParty for my Clare Bear." Jace wrapped his arms around Clary.  
"Shut up Jace! I'll go to this Party." "You're not!"  
"Yes I am! And I'll go with or without you, but i rather would like to go with you!" In the past few weeks there had been some arguments between the married couple.  
Jace went silent for a moment or two.  
"Alright..." he sighed "I'll go with you."

.This was a bad and borring chapter but there will be so much action in the next chapters.) I'm sorry about that short chapter but plese keep reading ;)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI nor the charakters!


	2. Like Romeo and Juliet

The evening came closer and the shadowhunters were getting ready for the Party. "What are you doing there,dear?" Jace asked his wife and laughed.  
"I try to fit in this dress. But our baby won't let me..." Clary sighed in frustration.  
But suddenly a smile appered on her face.  
Our baby.  
Just two words who could light up her day.  
Clary was really excited to become a mother and she already loved this child.  
The blonde haired man laughed even more.  
"Let me help you." Jace walked to her and helped her with the dress. His lips softly met hers.  
"I love you."  
"I love you,too."  
Moments like these made them both very happy and they couldn't get enough of each other.  
It was Clary who needed to come up for air. There was still a smile on her face. Every good memorie she had she shared with Jace. She loved him so much. Like Juliet her Romeo.  
"Give me my Romeo... when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, he would make the face of heaven so fine that all the world would be in love with night." "Clary, dear... no more Shakespeare."  
Clary laughed. And Jace just loved her even more. Her smile and laugh made his day.  
"But it remindes me of you."  
"How so?"  
"You're my Romeo."  
"Well... that was chessy."  
The red haired girl pushed him away and looked at him angrily.  
Stupid hormones.  
"Why? It is the truth. I love you more every day. You were and are my first love. If you would die I would too. We married when we were both very young and I just thougt you know... Romeo and Juliet were like You and Me are now."  
Jace needed some seconds to get what she was saying and when the meaning of her speech reached him he pulled her into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her hair. But before he could say anything at all they were interrupted.  
"Jace!Clary!What takes you so long?"

-  
I don't own TMI nor Romeo and Juliet ;)  
This is just made for fun:D 


End file.
